


November Heat

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Lemon, Love Confessions, Reunion Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Heatwaves in November cause a reunion that reignites the flame of a long-lost love:‘Heero…?’ She blinked once. Twice. Then studied him carefully to make sure she wasn’t seeing things... It was him… She expected him to be different; to have changed… What she hadn't expected... was to ever see him again..."Would you like a drink?" There was no way she could be… He had to have imagined it… but…"Relena?" It couldn't be; wasn't possible… He climbed down the ladder, nearly missing a rung as his mind refused to focus. He had to check. He had to see…
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: November 1xR Fixing Things Challenge!





	1. Unexpected Encounter

Special Thanks to the_black_rose and DarkSharinganZ. Check out her1xR Discord Server, SubRosa and his Twitch channel Gumtree Vids!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet in the Heat

November missed the memo that it was, in fact, November. The temperature had risen to over eighty degrees in some freak weather change as systems swirled out of control. Relena sat on the front terrace of the dormitory - hoping to catch a cool breeze; but, the harsh sun seemed determined to deprive everyone of enjoying what was otherwise a beautiful day. There was next to no wind but the leaves that did fall seemed to lazily float to the ground. The small, Midwestern college was abuzz in the unseasonable weather. Skateboarders and joggers consisting of shirtless men and women in their athletic wear made good use of the higher temperatures. 

"What an afternoon!" Dorothy Catalonia groused as she fanned herself. "Someone please tell November that it's confused."

"Oh, Dorothy, you love it and you know it! You're getting another opportunity to see shirtless men outside of your bedroom." Hilde quipped.

"Indeed. And ogling my share of men is a better choice, by far, than the boring relationship you share with that braided dumbbell."

Relena sipped the cold iced tea and toyed with the charms on her necklace as she looked over her notes. She shook her head as her friends continued to exchange barbs. Dorothy could seem quite nasty at times to people who did not know her, but she and Hilde exchanged the occasional jab now and again as a weird sort of game Relena didn’t fully understand. As their efforts to one-up one another continued, she turned her attention back to her book. She had to focus on her studies. Final exams were mere weeks away and with Thanksgiving coming up so quickly and there was so much to prepare for. She planned on visiting her brother and his family. Lucrezia made the best pumpkin pie and Milliard's Turkey couldn't be beat! However, if she didn't feel confident enough on the subject matter for her tests, then her only destination would be her desk...

"For example, that one over there." 

“That’s the one I was talking about. You can’t tell me you just noticed him.”

“Of course not. I just typically prefer to be more subtle about my admiration. But, if we want to make a big production out of it, how about this: Oh my!” Dorothy’s voice escalated and broke through Relena’s thoughts. "I don't know what he's fixing, but mine just broke!"

"What?" Relena followed her friend's gaze. He, the object of her friends’ admiration, stood on a ladder across the street, shirtless and dripping in sweat. She blinked, and tilted her head to study the not at all unappealing sight.

The rippling muscles of his back contracted hypnotically with each move he made. There was something familiar about him, though…. Something that pulled her gaze and kept it there. He turned his head to look at something and she nearly dropped her tea, a gasp on her lips…

‘Heero…?’ She blinked once. Twice. Then studied him carefully to make sure she wasn’t seeing things... It _was_ him. Scars of various shapes and sizes marred the tanned flesh of his back and she wondered how… and when he received them… She expected him to be different; to have changed… What she hadn't expected... was to ever see him again...

_"You don't understand, father! Heero loves me! And I love him!"_

_"For God's sake, Relena! You're eighteen! You don't even know what love is!"_

She winced; the memory came flying back to her as she toyed once more with her necklace. One of the charms practically burned her fingers from its personal significance. It was a nervous habit she had developed. She had known Heero since they were children, grown up on the same block with him though their neighborhoods had been… different…

_"Do you really think someone like that could really make you happy? Give you all the things you're accustomed to?"_

They ran in different social circles: she of the social elite and he of the "everyday man" as her scholastic peers so rudely deemed it. Relena saw no difference. He was the boy who had always fascinated her… which was why forgetting him had been so hard.

Though they had lived on the same block; played at the same park, their primary schools were different. Her parents forced her into a private school for the gifted in the hopes that her knack for the arts would bear some professional success… Or that she would ultimately find a “suitable match” among the rich young men she went to school with. 

Unfortunately for them, Relena only had eyes for the boy down the road with the unruly brown hair...

_The dandelion wreath she made sat atop her golden hair as she danced along the sidewalk. Her brother, who was supposed to be watching her, had snuck off to hang out with an older boy. Relena didn't like Treize. He was mean to her and Milliard never did anything to stop him._

_It wasn't really her intention to stray so far from the playground. She'd been dreaming that she was dancing with a handsome prince at a fairy ball. It had been a complete accident that she'd wandered into the tall grass… She hadn't meant to stumble onto Heero, but he was laying on his belly on the grass, a stick in one hand, squirt gun in the other and a strange hat on his head._

_"Hello." She greeted. He said nothing. He continued to lie there…. "My name's Relena Darlian. What's yours?"_

_"Go away." He growled at her. "You'll show him where I am!"_

_"Who?" She asked, but the answer came rather quickly as a boy with a long brown braid jumped out of the bushes._

_"Found you, Heero!" The braided boy yelled and aimed a large squirtgun in their direction._

_"Dang!" Heero yelled as jumped up and ran behind a tree._

_"Oh, hey! It's the little rich girl from down the street! Is she your new girlfriend, Yuy?" The braided boy teased._

_"I don't even know her, Duo!" He called out. Relena stood stark still, completely confused. Was this boy his friend or…?_

_"Then you won't mind if I soak her!" The boy yelled and Relena felt her heart jump. If she got all wet, her mommy and daddy would be very angry. The last time she had gotten messy on the playground, her father had shown her his disappointment… Still, she couldn't let him get Heero. It was her fault he had been exposed!_

_"Go right ahead!" She dared him. "I'm not afraid of some water!"_

_"Ok, you asked for it!" She braced herself for the blast of cold water, staring the boy down as he opened fire._

_Suddenly, Heero jumped out from behind the tree and leapt in front of her just as the boy fired. He protected her from the attack! His eyes locked with hers as the jets of water soaked his back…_

_"Ha! You lose!" The boy known as Duo taunted. "But at least you've got your girlfriend!" Duo laughed. “Kissy kissy!” The boy smacked his lips._

_"She's not my girlfriend!" Heero roared and he charged, tackling the braided boy into the dirt..._

Her cheeks still heated as she remembered how he'd looked: the intensity in his young blue eyes as he saved her… It was only water and yet… 

"Relena!" 

"What?" Relena's gaze snapped from him to her blonde friend. 

"I see even Miss ‘all work and no play’ can appreciate a sexy, half-naked man." Dorothy laughed. Relena felt her cheeks heat.

"It isn't like that at all" She looked at her glass.

"Come on, Relena. We are being rewarded for our hard work with a perfect view of such an excellent specimen of masculinity."

"I know! Why don't you offer him a glass of iced tea? He's got to be thirsty!" Hilde suggested and Relena felt her blush deepen. She hadn't seen him in five years! How could she simply walk up to him and offer him a drink after he-

"Or I could do it." Dorothy nearly purred. The overly flirtatious woman was well known for her ability to charm her male targets. Relena felt her heart leap to her throat. 

"N-no!" Relena nearly yelled. Her friends both raised curious brows, clearly shocked. "I… I can… do it…" She poured fresh tea into the empty glass on the table and stood, smoothing her skirt and counting to ten. In spite of her best efforts, her heart was racing; thundering in her ears as she reminded herself to breathe… And took her first step toward the man who haunted her memories…

_Rain fell like bullets from the sky pelting her coat as she waited at the bus stop. He was supposed to be there... supposed to meet her. They were going to ride the bus to his uncle's farm in Idaho… Elope at a courthouse along the way… She checked her watch…_

_Minutes turned to hours… She was soaked, and cold… but still, she waited… She knew he would be there..._

And here he was. 

Her stomach flipped and her heart clenched with every step as the space between them closed… Until she was right behind him. A quick glance at the table showed her friends motioning for her to continue and offering encouragement in the form of 'thumbs up'. 

What could she say? How could she just walk up to him after he… She mentally shook herself. None of that mattered anymore. Not at all. She just had to walk over to him, offer him the drink and...

"Excuse me?" She heard herself say but couldn't remember speaking. "Would you like a drink?" Upon hearing her voice, his muscles tensed and he froze mid-movement.

"Relena…?" She heard him whisper her name… 

'So he does remember…'

He slowly stepped down from the ladder and she swore her heart beat and froze with each step. When his feet hit the ground, he turned, slowly… and her breath hitched in her throat. He had always been handsome, but his face was now that of a man: chiseled, hard jawline, stubble creating a rugged look… She felt her heart leap as his beautiful, deep blue eyes locked with hers for the first time in half a decade…

"Hello… Heero…" He didn't say anything, but rather stared at her; eyes taking a moment to study her. "It's… been a while…"

"Relena…" He said her name again and something flashed through his eyes before she found herself pulled into his arms. The glass of ice tea slipped from her hand and fell to the grass below as his lips claimed hers…

Fire spread through every nerve in her body and her stomach fluttered. As if on their own, her treacherous arms snaked around his neck. His lips were soft, but demanding as one of his hands found the small of her back and the other the back of her neck… She felt like she was floating… He still smelled the same; his body so familiar against hers just as it had been… before he…

She regained her senses and pulled away, her hand meeting his face in a resounding slap! He looked at her - eyes wide: surprise, guilt, flashing in the deep blue. All of the pain, the anguish from that day came slamming back into her heart.

"How dare you!" She uttered in a harsh whisper before she turned on her heel and headed back toward the dorms, ignoring the shocked and confused looks on her friends' faces as she stormed past.

* * *

It was hot. He was tired and working hard. On their own, such conditions never bothered him. Together, they were a bad combination. His head pounded almost in time with the hammer as he secured the cover over the gutter. A whole month with less than an hour of sleep a night while balancing a full-load of classes, sports, and a job left him little time to study for his coming finals. He wiped some sweat from his brow. Of all the days for November to be ungodly hot, it had to be the day where he had to weatherproof the windows and fix the gutters to keep the leaves out. 

'So tired… when was the last time I had a drink?'

His water had fallen to the ground hours ago. It was a long way down to get it. He had too much to do to waste any time… How long he been working? It didn't really matter. In all his time in the Marines, he had been taught how to deal with the worst of circumstances… Maybe he should have listened to the doctor when he had that fever… He had been seeing things lately… having dreams… of his past… and of her…

_The lights of the party danced on her dark, golden hair as they swayed in time with the music. He didn't belong there; it wasn't his school. This wasn't his dance… but there he was: in his rented suit, dancing with her in his arms… They hated it. Her father hated it. All of the boys in her class who had wanted to ask her hated it… but he didn't care… She looked beautiful in her blue party dress and - as a sentimental ballad played softly in the background - all he could see was her eyes, shining for him…_

The sting of the hammer on his finger broke him out of his daydream and sent him spiraling back into reality. He needed to keep focused. He couldn't let himself get lost in thought… With his luck, he would end up flat on his back, unconscious, because he got distracted… His mind, however, refused to listen… HIs vision began to blur… he closed his eyes...

_Heero waited outside for her after school. His class let out a half hour earlier than hers and he always walked her home. When he saw her walk out the door, he pushed off the tree he'd been leaning on and smiled at her - only to find her quite perturbed. A jock, one of the football players, had slung his arm over her shoulder only to have her forcibly wriggle free._

_"Come on, Relena! Wear my jersey to the game this weekend."_

_"No, Todd." Relena answered. "I've already told you."_

_"What's the matter with you?" He nearly growled. "You should be my girl!"_

_"Todd, I've told you. I won't wear your jersey and I won't be your girl." She turned to walk away from the offending person._

_"Oh, that's right. I forgot, you like slumming it with that gutter trash." She froze and glared at Todd before offering the jock a sickeningly sweet smile._

_"I am well acquainted with trash, Todd. You hit on me every day." She stormed off and Heero couldn't help but grin. She was fiery and spirited… and for some reason, she had chosen him… Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she ran to his side. She kissed his cheek and he felt his heart race…_

The hot metal of the gutter burned his hand and he swore under his breath. Why now were thoughts of her so prominent? He hadn't seen her in five years… and she had moved on… He clenched his fists… All that time… what she had to have thought of him… He had lost her; and she never knew…

_"How many times do I have to tell you?!"_

_The solid kick landed in his gut. Pain surged through his body. He could barely think. He tried to get to his feet, but everything hurt... How many of them had jumped him?_

_"You will never be good enough for her. Never." The voice was cold and cruel. He just recognized the speaker before a blow to the head made his world go black..._

"Excuse me?" 

That voice… 

"Would you like a drink?" There was no way she could be… He had to have imagined it… but…

"Relena?" It couldn't be; wasn't possible… He climbed down the ladder, nearly missing a rung as his mind refused to focus. He had to check. He had to see if he'd only… His feet touched the ground and he turned to face her. He couldn't breathe. HIs vision blurred again for a moment but when it cleared, he was certain. Standing there, just as beautiful as he remembered, was Relena: her golden hair shone in the late autumn sun, her skin flushed from the heat, eyes wide. Clearly, she was as shocked to see him… But, she couldn't be real…

"Hello, Heero," she said meekly. "It's been a long time…"

This had to be a trick that the exhaustion and heat were playing on his mind… Still… if it was a trick, it wouldn't hurt...

"Relena…" He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, crushing his lips to hers…. Her lips were so soft, supple, a drastic contrast to his dry, cracked lips... Electricity shot through his whole body! He needed to feel her against him, if only for a moment, even if she was a mirage… She kissed him back, arms winding around his neck as she pressed herself closer… 

But it did not last. As abruptly as he had grabbed her, she pushed him away and he felt the pain of her hand slapping his face… She had been real?

"How dare you!" Her voice was low; tinged with disbelief… and pain… He could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. He wanted to reach for her… to say something, but the words wouldn't come. She turned away and left him standing there, her handprint on his face and a renewed pain in his heart. The pounding in his head became worse; possibly from th force of her slap... As she stormed past her friends, they both rose to their feet, the tall blonde woman followed her while the dark haired one walked over to him.

“Heero?” The woman offered him a cold glass of tea. “Duo said you moved back to town but I had no idea you worked here.”

“Hilde,” Heero started, “Where is she going?” Though his question was at her, his eyes continued to stare in the direction of Relena’s retreat.

“Back to our dorm most likely...why?”

“I need to... talk to her.” 

One dark eyebrow raised. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. She just slapped you.”

“I’m aware. Take me to her.”

“Not until you explain.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s a long story.”

“Well, we’ve got time.”

“Hilde-”

“Heero, Relena has become my best friend. We’ve been rooming together since she first arrived here. I don’t know what you did to hurt her, and I won’t let you get near her until I do." Heero paused, the cold glass in his hand interrupting his thoughts. He gulped it down, gratefully. How much of the story could he tell? Should he tell? He ran a hand through his bangs. Had he stopped sweating?

“Did Duo ever tell you about my first girlfriend?” well, first and only. Hilde’s blue eyes widened.

“Oh my god! That’s her?!”

“Yeah.” Heero looked down at the now empty glass, the cold fading from the surface into the heat of his skin.

“And that idiot never said anything.”

“He only saw her a few times.” A flash of the determination in her eyes that day with the water guns came to his mind... “We went to different schools. Met at a park…”

“Okay, but that still doesn’t explain why she would-”

“I broke her heart, Hilde.” 

“What?” Her lips turned down into an angry frown.

“Like I said, it’s a long story.”

“Well, tell me.” She poked his chest. “And if I like it, I might show you the way.” Heero sighed.

“We planned to run away together…”


	2. Filling in the Blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero comes out of the heat of the day and the truth come into the light

Chapter 2

“Okay. spill,” Dorothy pestered as she followed Relena into the dorm.

“I wish you would just leave me alone.” Relena could barely breathe. All of the pain… the confusion… of the past and the present mixed and coursed through her being all at once. She didn’t know if she should shout out in anger... or sob uncontrollably...

“No.” Dotothy persisted. “A sexy stranger kisses you and you smack him and storm off! There has to be a story here.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Couldn’t, would be the more appropriate term. Her throat was tight and burned with unexpressed grief.

“Well, tough shit.” Dorothy walked around and forced her to look at her. “You’re going to tell me why you ran away from Mr. Sexy Repairman back there or I will keep bugging you until you do.” Relena groaned in irritated defeat.

“Fine. His name is Heero Yuy… and he was my first love…”

_“You clumsy brat!” Her father’s hand hit her so hard she fell to the floor. “That will teach you to spill my coffee!”_

_“I-I’m sorry father!”_

_“If it weren’t for your mother…” She got to her feet and ran. “Relena! Get back here!”_

_She ran and ran. The night was cold; the dew on the grass soaking through her shoes and the chill of the air easily penetrating the thin fabric of her satin pink dress. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to forget her father’s harsh words. She wasn’t watching where she was going and had no idea how long she had been running but somehow she ended up at the playground… their playground. She hid under the jungle gym, knees pulled to her chest as she sobbed. It wasn’t the first time her father had yelled at her but it was the first time he had actually hit her._

_“Relena?” She looked up and saw him, deep blue eyes staring into hers._

_“H-Heero?” He nodded. “What are… are you doing here…?” She tried not to sob. She hated crying in front of anyone ever since her brother told her that strong people never cry._

_“I could ask you the same question.” He answered and crawled under to sit next to her. “Girls shouldn’t be out at night by themselves.” In spite of herself, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed._

_“I can take care of myself just fine!” She didn’t look at him. Her cheek still throbbed from her father’s hand…_

_“I know.” His response surprised her. She looked at him, her tears forgotten._

_“You do?” He nodded._

_“You stood in front of Duo and dared him to shoot you. That took guts.” She felt her cheeks heat._

_“B-but… You shielded me! You’re braver than I am.” He shook his head._

_“Not really.” He smirked, eyes shining in the dim light from the moon. “You were willing to let him soak you. For me…” She looked down at her knees, feeling embarrassed._

_“I… I guess I was.” She smiled and he looked at her, his brows suddenly knit in concern…_

_“Your cheek…” He reached out. She pulled away, turning her cheek from him._

_“It’s nothing…”_

_“Who hit you?”_

_“N-no one!” She felt the tears coming again, fought them as hard as she could..._

_“Relena…” He shifted toward her. “Is… is that why you’re out here… so late…?” Defeated, the tears fell as she lowered her head to hide her face and cry. He reached over and placed his hands on her shoulders to get her attention. She raised her head and looked at him._

_“I don’t know what happened…” He wiped the tears from her cheeks… “but from now on, I’ll protect you. So you don’t have to cry anymore.”_

_“Heero…” She smiled and slid closer to him. It was unclear how long they sat like that, but she had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder... It was when she heard her brother call her name; worried and fast that she stirred. Heero looked down at her and she blushed, realizing she’d been with him all this time._

_“I have to go.” She pulled away and he watched her, eyes unreadable… Before he could move or she could think about it twice, she leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Heero…” She ran to the worried arms of her brother… her heart racing and lips tingling…_

“Even back then, I knew I loved him...” She sat down on her bed, her heart sinking as her mind went forcefully down memory lane. “He was my protector… my best friend… and eventually so much more…”

“But why the slap? I would think you’d be ecstatic to see him again!” Dorothy pressed, sitting in one of the desk chairs. “What happened to your fairytale romance?”

“My father didn’t approve of him. He tried to bribe Heero, to convince him to leave me, but he wouldn't… or so I thought…” She wrapped her arms around herself. 

_"It was always about the money. He never wanted you."_

_"You don't know anything about him!"_

_"I know he took the money I offered him to leave town!"_

_"No… he… he wouldn't…"_

_"I offered him a million dollars to skip town and never contact you again… Apparently, he had no problem with that."_

_"No…"_

_"I'm so sorry, Relena…" Her father walked closer; tried to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She stepped away and broke into a run. She ran until she reached their spot… their jungle gym… She curled up at the base, pulled her legs up to her chest as the tears began to fall..._

_'Heero…'_

“He proved how wrong I was when he disappeared from my life...” She stood and walked to the dorm window. Part of her hoped to see him out there, the other part dreaded it.

“He may have had a good reason… This could be your chance to find out…”

“The money he took from my father was reason enough, I'm sure!” She declared and turned to her friend. “And I buried my feelings for him… the memories, long ago! I moved on! I’m sure he has too!”

“His kiss would suggest otherwise.” Relena groaned as the memory of his lips on hers caused a deep blush… His hot, sweaty, toned chest pressed against her… strong arms around her...

“Dorothy, I-” The door opening interrupted her. Hilde walked in, body posture slumped, muscles tense, guilt in her eyes as she offered an awkward smile.

"Look what followed me home, roomies!" She stepped to the side. Heero stood just behind her, his face expressionless, but his eyes… The amount of raw emotions she saw in his deep blue pools literally made her breath hitch and take a step back…

"Relena…" He spoke her name as before but this time… this time she heard sorrow… and… desperation?

"Heero…" 

A moment felt like a small eternity before Dorothy cleared her throat and pushed her way passed to grab Hilde's arm.

"Hilde and I are going to get some frappuccinos…"

"We are..? Oh… yeah…" The two continued on and the door closed behind them, leaving her alone… with him...

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Her tone wasn't angry… just confused… and irritated? Heero allowed himself to get a good look at her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered: honey-colored hair, pale skin kissed by the recent increase in sunshine, and aqua eyes as deep and expressive as always. He felt his throat constrict, it suddenly reminded him of how thirsty he was... Or maybe it was nerves…? Why was his head still pounding…?

“I’m a student here.” 

“I meant what are you doing here,” She motioned around the room. “In my dorm.”

“We need to talk.”

“There is nothing to discuss.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

“You have no right to come up here uninvited-”

“I was invited.”

“Not by me.”

“No, but that hardly changes the fact that I am here.”

“Well, the person who invited you no longer is. I think you should follow her example.”

“Really?” He took a step toward her and saw her take a step back.

“I’m sure you need to get back to work anyway.”

“Back to work?” He took another step closer but his balance seemed to waver… for a moment, his head swam but he tried to focus…

"Heero? Are you ok?" Concern. She was worried.

"I'm... fine…" He tried to walk and wavered again… He had heat stroke… ‘Hell of a time for this…’

"No, you're not…" She reached out a hand and pressed the back of it to his forehead… Her skin was so cool… refreshing… He felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him as his mind forced him to remember that night so many years ago…

_He kissed his way down her neck, her supple breasts in his hands as she gasped his name as his sex slid into hers for the first time… He rested his head in the crook of her neck, allowing himself to just… feel her… as they became one..._

"You're burning up!" Her concerned words broke through his fevered memory. She grabbed the desk chair and brought it over. "Sit!" He was in no condition to argue.

She walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She poured half on a rag and handed him both. He took a drink… and couldn't stop guzzling.

"Not so fast!" She cried out and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "I know you're thirsty but if you drink that cold water too quickly, you'll get worse!" His head throbbed. Maybe she had a point…

"You should have been more careful! You should have prepared for the weather better."

"It was cool when I started this morning." He pressed the cold rag to his forehead. "I didn't consider the heat index in November…" She seemed to understand as she looked down… An awkward silence settled between them.

“What were you doing up there? Repairing the roof?” She fidgetted with her fingers. She was nervous. Maybe her heart was beating as furiously as his own. He could still feel his lips tingling from the kiss… feel her body against his… It had been so long… so long since he’d seen her… since they'd touched… He felt light-headed again… Probably just the heat sickness...

_The rain fell hard and fast in a sudden torrential downpour that rudely interrupted their walk. It had been such a beautiful day: perfect temperature, overcast but not gloomy. They had a picnic lunch of fast food from the local mom and pops and sat together at their play gym. Their relationship was not overly expressive; no grand gestures or public displays of affection. Just the two of them, together, in their own little world._

_When the rain came, they ran to the pavilion across the playground, hand in hand as they laughed._

_"You're soaked." He stated, and she laughed._

_"Thank you for stating the obvious, Sherlock!" She giggled. "So are you!" He saw her shiver._

_"At least I had enough sense to bring a jacket." He smirked as an indignant look crossed her features._

_"It wasn't supposed to rain!" She shivered again and he took off the jacket, stepped forward and placed it on her shoulders._

_"Here." He rubbed her arms to try and expedite the warming process_

_"But what about you?" He shrugged._

_"I'll survive." She frowned. "Besides," he reached one hand out and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch. "I said I would always protect you."_

_"Heero… I..." There was a look in her eyes: a dreamy look, soft… tender… He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers in their first kiss… Lightning coursed through his veins and into his heart. It was a short kiss and a deep blush overtook her fair features. She looked beautiful._

_"Relena…?" He stared into her eyes and caressed her cheek as the rain fell violently around the pavilion. Time seemed to stand still for them. He leaned in and kissed her again, gently at first. At some point, his tongue found hers as her hands locked behind his neck; his on her hips. When they pulled apart, gasping for air, he leaned down and forward, resting his forehead on hers…_

_"I love you, Heero…" She whispered this so softly that he was almost certain he'd imagined it… She looked up into his eyes and he knew. The look in her eyes spoke truth to her words. He tucked a stray strand of wet hair behind her ear._

_"I… love you too…" Her lips blossomed into a smile. He leaned forward and claimed them for another kiss, pulling her close as they disappeared deeper into that world all their own…_

“I was Weather proofing. It's supposed to get bad.” 

“I heard…” Her voice was faltering... “This hot weather is a freak accident."

“Like seeing me again?” She froze, eyes wide.

“I didn't say that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Well-” 

“Relena, we have to talk about what happened-”

“As I said, there is nothing to talk about.” She was dodging the issue, but he couldn't let her.

“Yes there is.”

“I don't think so.” She was on the defensive; she crossed her arms. “Not now. Not after five years!”

“Relena-” 

“No!” He was getting frustrated now. He had to get her to hear him out. She had to know… He had to get her to understand… He stood up, his head swam again, but he didn't care.

“Relena! Please. Listen-”

“No, Heero!” He couldn’t take it any longer.

“I didn't abandon you!” Her eyes widened as they shot to meet his.

“What?”

“I didn’t abandon you…” He stepped toward her, slowly, reaching for her hand, afraid to spook her. “I know that's what you thought... What you still think. But I didn't... I couldn't…” His fingers nearly touched her cheek when she pulled away and shook her head.

“It doesn't matter.” She turned her back to him, arms crossed over her chest. The despair in her voice gripped his heart like a vice. He reached for her again, gently resting his hands on her shoulders.

“Yes it does!” He turned her, slowly, to face him. “It matters…. You matter… to me…”

“I know I mattered to you. I was worth about a million dollars to you if I remember correctly?”

“What?”

“I know he paid you off Heero.” His head was still swimming, but this time with frustration. “Did you disappear the same day or did you wait around to count it?”

“The only thing your father paid for was putting me in the hospital!” He yelled back at her. Her eyes widened, brows knitting.

“What?” 

“I was on my way....” 

_The sounds of drunken snoring roared through the house as Heero quietly left through the front door. His father had passed out on the couch again. ‘Good riddance,’ He didn’t have time to think about what his father would say when he woke up to find his meal ticket and the main source of income was gone. He had to get to the bus stop. His backpack was all he had from that life… And no one would miss him. His future was on his uncle’s farm… with her…_

_He made his way down the walk as fast as he could. It was raining ,but that wouldn't be a problem. He smiled, hoping she had the good sense to wear a jacket for once… He knew a shortcut that would lead right to the bus and to her. As he rounded the corner, however, he found five men in all black waiting for him. He probably could have taken most of them in an honest fight, but he was in a hurry and he was outnumbered. He turned around to head the other way. five more men waited behind him, also in black._

_“You Heero Yuy?”_

_“Who wants to know?”_

_“Mr. Darlian sends his regards.”_

_That’s when the first punch flew. He dodged one just to receive another. He caught one of the men’s arms and heard a satisfying twist as he jumped out of the way of another attack. There were too many. For every one hit he blocked three more landed true. One fist took out the vision in his right eye, another hit him in the back of his skull so hard he saw spots…_

_‘Relena…’_

_He kept fighting. Every bone in his body hurt. Every muscle cried out. But he kept fighting. He knew he took down at least three or four before a fist to his kidney sent him to his knees. The punishment didn’t stop. They kicked him; picked him up and held him still to continue their brutal onslaught._

_“Enough. I wanted to send a message, not kill him!”_

“I was jumped… left for dead.”

“Oh… Oh my… my god! How-how could he…?"

"When I woke up three weeks later, you were gone!"

"Did… did you look for me?"

"I tried. Your father-” 

"Step father."

"What?"

"He's my step father. He married my mother when my real father died in a car wreck. He legally adopted my brother and I… changed our names… but I changed it back. I'm Relena Peacecraft again." He could hear the regret in her voice but what exactly for he couldn’t tell.

"That's why I couldn't find you…"

"Part of it, probably, but I'll wager he didn't make it easy on you either."

"It was nearly impossible. He said I could never deserve you…" He looked down, fists clenched. 

_"How" kick. "many" kick. "times." Kick. "do I have" kick. "to tell you?!"_

_A final, solid kick landed in his gut. Pain surged through his body. He could barely think. He tried to get to his feet, but everything hurt... How many of them had jumped him?_

_"You will never be good enough for her. Never." Her father's voice was cold and cruel as he stared down at him...eyes cold as steel… it was the last thing he saw before his world went black..._

"I joined the military to pay for college. When I got out, I heard you had gotten married!”

"Married?" Her eyes widened in shock and he nodded.

"So I gave up. I enrolled in college to make something of myself… and now I've found you… and… you’re not...?"

"No. I'm not married." She sighed. "Disinherited and working on my degree, but… not married." Heero sighed, relieved, and felt the vice that gripped his heart long ago loosen a little. 

"But… he told me you left…" Heero walked closer, trying to use his eyes to convey his thoughts. "And said he offered you a deal and you took it… I should have known… you never… never would have abandoned me…"

"Relena" He closed the final distance between them and pulled her to him, arms wrapping around her waist. She snuggled into him, burying her face into his naked chest...

"All this time…" she whispered. "We've lost so much time... because of him."

"Then let's not lose any more…" He pulled back and, with a tender finger. Lifted her chin to look in her eyes. He caressed her cheek and leaned down and in, claiming her lips with his own...


	3. Promise Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made promise to each other once... They intend to keep it...

* * *

Chapter 3

“I was jumped… left for dead...” 

Relena felt like she was going to be sick...

“Oh… Oh my… my god! How-how could he…?" She stumbled backward.

"When I woke up three weeks later, you were gone!" She took in his words. Surely he hadn't given up that easily. Surely he had...

"Did… did you look for me?"

"I tried." The hopelessness and anger she heard in his voice twisted the knife deeper… "Your father-" that term made her blood run cold.

"Step father."

"What?"

"He's my step father. He married my mother when my real father died in a car wreck…" His eyes narrowed a bit as he seemed to process what she was saying. "He legally adopted my brother and I; changed our names… but I changed it back. I'm Relena Peacecraft again."

"That's why I couldn't find you…"

"Part of it, probably, but I'll wager he didn't make it easy on you either."

"It was nearly impossible. He said I could never deserve you…" He looked down, fists clenched and she felt her heart ache all over again. "I joined the military to pay for college. When I got out, I heard you had gotten married!"

"Married?" He nodded. Her stepfather had gone too far!

"So I gave up. I enrolled in college to make something of myself… and now I've found you… and… you’re not...?" 

"No." She gave him a small, weary smile. "I'm not married." She sighed, unsure what she felt. "Disinherited and working on my degree, but... not married." Heero sighed, relief flooding his deep blue eyes; the same blue eyes that had always held her heart… She glanced down, her eyes once more taking note of his naked, perfectly sculpted, chest… She felt her cheeks heat and mentally shook herself to regain control of her thoughts. 

"I was... told you left…" Heero stepped closer… "He said he offered you a deal and you took it…" his eyes locked with hers… she saw the pain, the relief… the desire... "I should have known… you never… never would have abandoned me…"

"Relena" He closed the final distance between them and pulled her to him, arms wrapping around her waist. She snuggled into him, burying her face into his naked chest...

"All this time…" she whispered. "We've lost so much time... because of him."

"Then let's not lose any more…" He pulled back and, with a tender finger. Lifted her chin to look in her eyes. He caressed her cheek and leaned down and in, claiming her lips with his own...

He pressed his lips to hers, gently and she felt her body light on fire. Her hands slid up his muscular chest and wound around his neck as the kiss deepened. He moaned and pulled her closer as though trying to make their bodies meld. He coaxed her lips open with his tongue… A moan vibrated up her throat as his hands began to tug at her shirt… She pulled back, fighting the haze of passion with what remained of her sense of reason. There was more to discuss; more to say before they could go any further.

"Heero… we still have to talk" He groaned softly and dipped his head to kiss her neck.

"No…" The heat of his lips against the sensitive skin on her neck made it hard to focus…

"We haven't seen each other in years…"

"Mmhm…" He was so warm… the fire in her stomach was growing, spreading… He lifted his head to look into her eyes. The desire she saw in his deep blue pools threatened to drown her… stole her breath..."You said yourself… we've already lost too much time…" His lips claimed hers again and she was lost as the flame of her desire cried to be quenched in the ocean of his...

She slid her hands up his toned chest until they locked behind his neck. His hands separated, never leaving her body as one went behind her head and the other the small of her back. The evidence of his desire pressed against her as he pulled her closer. Their tongues began to dance as a primal groan tore from his throat. The hand on her lower back grabbed her ass as he shifted their weights and began to steer her backward to the bed, half picking her up, lips never leaving hers...

He tugged again at her shirt and she pulled back long enough to help him pull it over her head. His eyes removed her nearly naked chest; desire… passion… and something else burned in their depths… affection… awe… love...

"Heero…" She called to him like a soft prayer as she reached back and unclasped her bra. Her eyes locked with his as she pulled the straps from her arms and let it fall to the floor. Again, his eyes hungrily drank in her nakedness as he closed the short distance between them and seized her lips with his. Her fingers found the top of his jeans and she fumbled with the button at the top. Heero chuckled and pulled back, taking his pants off, leaving him in his boxers before ke kissed his way down her torso, stopping above her clothed womanhood. She felt her cheeks heat in a strong blush.

He unfastened her button and zipper and pulled her pants down… 

"Relena…" He whispered her name softly before taking her hand in his. He kissed her hand. His eyes locked with hers. "Marry me." She felt tears prick her eyes as her free hand went to her lips in a gasp that came out as more of a sob.

_They ate Chinese food and washed it down with cream soda as they sat on a blanket under the stars. This was their spot: their jungle gym. Her head rested on his shoulder, their hands entwined as the song of crickets serenaded them. His thumb massaged her palm lazily and she sighed. Her eyes felt heavy, sleep promising to take her in her moment of absolute comfort._

_"Relena?" His deep tenor broke through the haze._

_"Hm?"_

_"Marry me?" She giggled and nuzzled his neck, thinking he was joking… and then she remembered: Heero didn't joke. Not about things like that. She sat up and looked at him, eyes wide. His own eyes were serious: deep and swirling with everything he felt for her… He meant it… He really wanted to..._

_"Yes." She felt tears prick her eyes. A large smile curled on his handsome face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple silver band… As he slipped the ring on her finger he leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss..._

"I already told you ‘yes’, once,” She smiled, eyes pricking with tears. "That answer has never changed..." She looked down at him and saw his eyes light. Reaching down, she pulled off her panties, the heat increasing as she felt his gaze on her.

“You’re… still so beautiful…” Her eyes fluttered closed and she looked away.

He stood and lifted her chin with one gentle finger, leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. Lifting her up, Heero carried her to the bed and laid her down with the utmost care. He pulled off his boxers and his impressive length sprang free; hard and ready… He smiled down at her as he climbed onto the bed to hover over her. It had been so many years... Every caress sparked an uncontrollable flame…. A searing heat... Their bodies craved it… needed to be enveloped by it… To quench it together...

He kissed her again, his lips heavy with need. She reciprocated, fisting her hands in his hair as their tongues began to dance. He moaned and broke from her long enough to slide down her chest… She hissed as he licked and sucked her nipple, his stubble causing a new sensation… His fingers played with the other nipple before he continued his way down, placing gentle kisses. She felt his fingers at her womanhood slide between the lips of her most sex before one strong digit entered her. She moaned as he licked his tongue over her clit, her hands returning to his hair. He inserted another finger and she felt her walls begin to stretch, his tongue and teeth alternating their attention to her clit… When the third finger entered her, she began to see stars… Her body neared dangerously close to release, but he ceased his ministrations and pulled back. 

She whimpered involuntarily as he made his way back up to kiss her. She reached down and found his hardened member, stiff and long, and waiting between his legs to join with her… She wrapped her hand wrapped around him and he let out a guttural groan. In one, easy motion, as though she weighed nothing at all, he flipped them so she could be on top. She locked eyes with him, kissed his lips and then slid down perfectly sculpted chest. She let her tongue lick his nipples almost timidly as she explored him. She kissed every scar on her way down… 

Their first time had been sweet and gentle, but rushed… She hadn't gotten to truly enjoy him… to know him… She fully intended to do so this time… The way his exposed skin pricked and twitched at her caress fascinated her. She kissed her way down until she reached her target of velvet-covered steel. The precum at the tip glistened… She wondered at it for a moment before licking it off the tip… 

“Relena…” He gasped and she felt him almost buck at her. She grinned and began to fondle his sacs as her other hand began to caress his shaft… Finally, she took him into her mouth… just the tip at first… He was larger than she remembered, or perhaps she just imagined it? Hands fisted softly in her hair as he let out one sigh after another. 

“More…” His voice was soft… pleading… She knew what he was asking. She pulled him out of her mouth to swirl her tongue around his impressive girth before she took as much of his length in her mouth as she could. Slowly, she began a rhythm, taking him in all the way in before letting him almost all of the way out. Her speed increased gradually as she began to bob up and down...up and down… He was close, she knew…

“Relena…” That tone, heavy with desire… He pulled her off of him gently. 

“Heero?” She asked, confused. He smiled, the heat in his eyes made her feel like she would melt...

“Together.” He stated and tugged at her. He pulled her up his body; kissed her as though he was dying and she was his only cure… That heat again… searing… unbearable… It threatened to burn her alive if they did not quench it… He flipped them over… Hovered over her…. Caressed her cheek with one hand…

“I love you.” She whispered to him. He smiled and kissed her.

He did not need to say it back. She knew. He loved her; he always had. Relena felt him position himself over her entrance and, in one smoothe push, he slid inside. Her walls expanded to accommodate his size… and it felt heavenly. They both cried out in mutual pleasure. There was no pain; he had prepared her well. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. She nodded, breath shallow as she answered.

“Yes. “ She caressed his back, face heating. “Make love to me.” he kissed her again and began a slow pace, grunting with each thrust. She ran her hands up and down his back, moaning his name as his pace increased and his thrusts deepened. The faster he moved, the hotter the fire burned… consuming her until all she could feel was him inside her, filling her, completing her…

“Ungh! Heero!" She moaned. His thrusts became faster, more urgent as the fire blazed… the heat unbearable as it threatened to devour her until all there was was him… and she willingly welcomed the burn…

“Relena…” He whispered her name over and over in a reverent chant as he, too, neared his release.

“Heero… please…”

“Together,” he promised again, eyes locking with hers as his pace increased. Finally, she felt it: boiling, building… surging… She cried out his name as stars overtook her vision and the waves of her orgasm extinguished the flame. She felt him explode within her, her name tearing from his lips as he tensed and jet after jet of his essence came within her. They collapsed together, placing gentle kisses on one another as the haze of their contentment lulled them... 

* * *

There was no clock on the dorm wall and she wasn't wearing a watch. There was no way to tell how long they'd been alone; how long her roommates had been gone or when they might return. She should be concerned; afraid they may walk in and find them together.. naked... on her bed. Her cheeks heated again as she studied his face; she had the strongest urge to kiss his stubble… her eyes took in his impressive firm, marveling at every rippling muscle… and the scars… so many scars… They reminded her that she still had questions...

"Heero…?" 

"Hm?" He stirred and turned to face her.

"Did you really join the military?"

"Yes." 

"Is…" She danced her fingers across his skin almost reverently. "Is that how you… got all of these scars?"

"Hn." He watched her fingers. 

"What are you majoring in here?"

"I decided to go for a law degree. I can nail bastards like your stepfather that way."

"He'll get what he deserves someday…" She muttered. Every scar on his body could have been avoided. Every wound, evidence of her father's betrayal. How much had his actions cost them? Heero had thought she was lost to him. How had he coped? Her heart had taken forever to heal…

_"You're not still moping over him are you?" Silvia Noventa, daughter of a family friend inquired. "It's been a whole year! There are other men you could spend your time on instead of pining for that loser." Relena's stomach twisted into a knot._

_"We've been through this." Relena looked up from her advanced mathematics book. "I'm not pining for anyone. I'm focusing on my studies. Something you should be doing."_

_"Yeah, sure. Studies." Silvia rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're trying so hard. There are plenty of eligible rich boys just waiting to show you how well endowed their… estates are."_

_"Will you let me study? This business management degree won't earn itself!"_

_"Sure, fine. But it's a real shame. I hear Quatre Winner's family throws amazing galas."_

Her friends had always tried to get her to forget him. Relena couldn't count the amount of the incidental blind dates she found herself on; knowingly or otherwise. They had meant well, and-truth be told-she had had no intention of pining or waiting for his possible return. She had considered dating but her schedule simply left her no time to actively pursue anything romantic with anyone. Heero had been away… in the military...traveling… did he ever…?

"Heero?"

"Hm?"

"When you… were in the service…" she felt her throat constrict in apprehension. "Did you… see anyone… I mean… were you...?"

"Was I ever with anyone else?" She nodded, suddenly embarrassed. "No." Relief washed over her at his answer.

"You weren't?" He shook his head. 

"No matter what your father thought, I always intended to find you again." He reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She could spend forever like this… with him...

"And you?" His question broke her thoughts. "What happened after that night?" She sighed.

"I never dated anyone either." She watched something flash through his eyes: relief? "There was never any time." She fiddled with her necklace absentmindedly. She was surprised when his fingers joined hers on the charms.

"The ring…" He took the silver loop between his fingers. "You… kept it." Her cheeks heated again.

"I tried to get rid of it… I wanted to… but part of me… hoped… you never really abandoned me…" She covered his hand with hers. 

"Relena…" 

"And after lying to me about you, I was sure my parents would be cross if they knew I had kept it… I added charms to hide it from them… and, as time went on… from myself." She looked down, but Heero raised her chin to meet her eyes.

"My 'father' wasted no time shipping me off to a private college… He tried to force me to marry the son of one of his business partners… I refused. After that, he... disowned me…"

_"_ _Relena! You get back in there this instant and accept Mr. Winner's proposal immediately!" Her father huffed._

_"Relena, your father-" her mother began._

_"Stepfather!"_

_"Relena! Your father is right! This is the chance of a lifetime!"_

_"You're siding with him, mother?" Relena scoffed. "I don't know why I'm surprised."_

_"You ungrateful, spoiled-!" Darlian yelled._

_"Insult me as much as you want. I don't love Quatre and I know he doesn't love me and if you cared anything about my happiness at all you wouldn't try to force this!"_

_"And look where love got you last time! Did it do you any good then?" A flash of Heero's blue eyes crossed her mind sending a sharp pain to her heart._

_"I don't care! I'm not going to be a pawn in your social game!"_

_"You listen to me and you listen well!" He growled. "You will March back in there, apologize for your rude behavior and accept his offer right now or I'll disinherit you and kick you out of this house!" She looked at her mother. The woman said nothing; merely bowed her head. Relena felt the rage of defiance build within her. She turned, straightened her posture as tall as she could and looked him in the eyes._

_"That's fine with me!" She shouted back. "I will live with my brother until I can attend college this fall!"_

_"If you think I'm going to pay for your education-"_

_"I don't want anything from you!" She smiled and stood her ground. "I will find a way on my own!" She turned to leave. "I'll be gone in the morning." She stormed out leaving her mother and step father calling out to her..._

"He did everything he could to stop me, however, he couldn't touch the trust funds my father put in place. I lived off of it until I found a job… I enrolled in community college and then came here as soon as I got the funding necessary… and now…" She smiled and shifted closer. "now you're here…" 

"Mhm…" She kissed his lips and his neck.

"And we're…" She kissed his clavicle… "together again…" She looked up at him. "And I can wear the ring…"

"I'll get you a new one. Better."

"I don't need a new ring. Just you." A warm smile curled onto his sexy lips.

"You're sure?" She raised back up and looked deeply into his eyes and nodded.

"I'm finally happy." He kissed her.

There was still so much to discuss; logistics about what their reunion meant for their careers and their futures. But not now. There would be time. She would make time and she knew he would too. Now, it was just them. After five long years, they were finally together; the flame of their love rekindled all thanks to the unexpected November heat.


End file.
